Memories Of The Day
by Kang Rae Mi
Summary: COMEBACK! SPECIAL FANFICTION Eunhyuk yang sedang melewati sisa waktunya bertemu dengan seorang malaikat bernama Donghae. apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? mengapa banyak orang menangis dikamar Eunhyuk?


****tittle :: Memories Of The Day

Main cast :: Haehyuk couple.

Annyeong! Mi kembali dari hiatus. untuk pemanasan, Mi kasih ff baru. semoga suka. Fanfict yang lain tetep Mi lanjutkan kok. ditunggu saja.

HAPPY READING ^_^

**MEMORIES OF THE DAY**

Dua hari, jika waktumu yang tersisa hanya dua hari, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membuat kenangan dengan orang yang kau sayangi? Itu sama saja mengatakan selamat tinggal dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Atau mugkin membuat semua orang yang menyayangi berubah membencimu agar mereka tidak berat untuk melepasmu? Itu idiot namanya. Kalau aku, aku akan menikmati waktu dua hariku dengan berjalan-jalan, agar aku tak merasakan apa-apa saat waktuku habis nanti. Tapi, karena dia, aku merasa tak ingin waktuku habis hanya dalam dua hari. Aku masih ingin bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie, haruskah kau pergi? Istirahatlah. Kau masih belum sembuh benar, chagi. Kalau kau ingin ke pantai, kau bisa pergi bersama Eonnie-mu, bagaimana?" Umma masih saja mencoba mencegahku. Tapi aku tidak mau dengar, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Aku bukannya belum sembuh. Tapi aku memang tidak akan sembuh. Hei, aku bukan anak berumur lima tahun yang tidak mengerti apa itu tumor otak atau kematian. Aku gadis delapan belas tahun yang sangat mengert dengan dua hal itu.

Sejak dua tahun lalu aku menderita tumor otak. Mengagetkan? Bagiku tidak. Itu takdir. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menangis dan mengurung diriku, bersikap mendramatisir sambil berteriak kenapa harus aku yang mengalami ini, itu hanya ada di sinetron. Ini dunia nyata. Aku sudah pernah operasi, dan berhasil. Tapi tumor itu kembali dan lebih parah. Sekarang memilih tidak mau operasi dan hanya membiarkan tumor itu berkembang. Aku merasa tidak ada gunanya melakukan operasi. Toh, nantinya aku mati juga. Aku beruntung masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini. Dan menurut sependengaranku, menurut dokter, umurku hanya sampai dua hari lagi. Oh baguslah, makin cepat aku bertemu kematian, makin cepat aku lepas dari rasa sakit ini. Kalian pikir aku tidak menderita dengan adanya tumor yang berkembang biak di tubuhku, itu menyakitkan.

Tanpa terasa aku sudah sampai di halte. Aku duduk di pinggir bangku tunggu dan menyandarkan tubuhku. Bis yang membawaku akan tiba sepuluh menit lagi. Istirahat sepuluh menit untuk menguatkan tubuhku. Sambil beristirahat aku mengamati keadaan sekitar halte, ada dua orang lain yang menunggu bis, kalau ditambah denganku, totalnya ada tiga orang yang menunggu bis.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang namja dan mengambil duduk di sampingku. Namja itu kemudian mengaduk-aduk tasnya mencari sesuatu dan menaruh dompetnya di bangku tempat duduk. Ceroboh sekali, bagaimana jika ia lupa. Tapi apa peduliku. Bisa datang, semua orang berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam bis, termasuk namja itu. Sial, dia meninggalkan dompetnya. Aku mengambil dompet itu dan berjalan masuk ke bis. Benar saja, namja itu sedang berdiri di samping supir sambil mengaduk-aduk tasnya mencari dompetnya. Kudekati dan kutepuk bahunya, ia menoleh.

"Tuan, kau meninggalkan dompetmu di bangku." Kuserahkan dompetnya. Namja itu mengambilnya dan berterimakasih. Aku hanya bergumam membalas ucapannya dan berjalan kea rah bangku paling belakang. Aku duduk di samping jendela sebelah kiri. Tidak ada salahnya mengamati pemandangan selama perjalanan. Bis mulai berjalan.

Namja itu berjalan kearah bangku belakang. Matanya memandang lekat diriku sambil mengulas senyum. Adakah yang salah dengan diriku, atau dia tahu aku calon orang mati selanjutnya. Ada yang aneh dengan penampulanku? Kaos putih lengan panjang bermotif bunga mawar hitam, celana jeans panjang biru tua, dan jaket kelabu berkerudung, apa yang salah. Namja itu duduk bersebrangan denganku. Kulihat dia menganggukkan kepala padaku, tapi ku biarkan.

Aku kembali melihat ke luar, ke arah jalanan. Kalian tahu, ada berbagai macam orang hidup dijalanan, dan karena itulah aku suka melihat jalanan. Karena aku bisa melihat berbagai macam dunia manusia yang ada di jalanan. Sialnya, hobiku harus terganggu karena pandangan namja disebrangku. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa melihatku terus.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh dan memandangnya. Penampilannya menarik, kemeja kotak-kotak dengan celana panjang hitam, tas selempang hitam di pinggang kanannya, dan senyum menawan. Tampan. Dia namja tertampan yang pernah kutemui. Aku hanya diam tidak menyahut dan kembali mengamati jalanan. Namja itu beringsut kearahku dan duduk di sampingku.

"Donghae." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangankanannya mengajakku berkenalan. Kupandangi sejenak tangannya baru ku jabat.

"Eunhyuk." Jawabku singkat. Walau ia tampan, aku tidak tertarik berbincang dengannya. Tapi tidak dengan Donghae, ia malah mengulurkan sebuah lollipop padaku, kutampik tangannya. Tapi ia tetap menyodorkan permen itu. Terpaksa kuambil, dengan harapan ia berhenti menggangguku. Kenyataannya, ia malah menganggap aku mau menerima kehadirannya di sampingku.

"Kau mau kepantai?" tanyanya. Aku tetap diam, itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar. Siapapun yang menaiki bis ini pasti akan pergi ke pantai. Karena hanya bis ini yang tujuan pemberangkatannya adalah pantai di pinggir Seoul. Donghae kembali berbicara. "Aku juga akan ke pantai, aku akan bertemu sepupuku yang tinggal di dekat pantai."

Memangnya itu urusanku, terserah ia mau ke pantai untuk apa. Bahkan jika ia ingin bunuh diri di pantai, aku akan dengan senang hati menontonnya. Aku mengambil earphone dan mulai mendengarkan music dari IPad-ku. Dengan gerakan cepat, tangan Donghae menyambar sebelah earphone ku dan memakainya di telinganya.

"YA!" pekikku. Namja ini tampan tapi menyebalkan.

"Kenapa? Aku juga mau dengar." Aku menghela nafas, biarkan saja Eunhyuk. Jangan buang waktumu yang berharga untuk namja aneh sepertinya. Donghae mulai mendendangkan lagu yang kami dengar. Suaranya tidak buruk juga. Menyanyinya juga bagus. Bahkan menurutku lebih bagus Donghae daripada penyanyi aslinya. Rasanya aku ingin terus mendengarkan suara Donghae. Suara yang lembut dan menghanyutkan. Kenapa aku jadi merasa enggan hal ini berakhir. Lagu habis, dan sungguh, aku merasa ingin mengutuk si pembuat lagu, kenapa ia membuat lagu yang begitu singkat. Aku masih ingin mendengarkan suara Donghae.

"Masih ingin mendengarkan suaraku?" Donghae kembali bertanya.

"Kalau tidak keberatan." Sahutku. Donghae tersenyum dan kembali bernyanyi. Nyanyiannya membuatku terbuai. Indah, lembut, dan menghanyutkan. Aku ingin menutup mataku untuk lebih menikmati nyanyiannya. Tapi aku takut, aku takut jika aku menutup mata, maka aku tidak akan bisa membukanya kembali. Aku tidak mau, aku masih ingin merasakan saat-saat seperti ini. Kutarik kata-kataku, menurutku, Donghae adalah namja yang menyenangkan, dan aku tidak ingin mati. Aku masih ingin hidup.

"Kata orang, nyanyianku akan lebih nikmat jika didengarkan sambil menutup mata." Kata Donghae.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanyaku. Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Menutup matamu tidak akan membuatmu mati sekarang. Belum saatnya kau mati, Hyukkie."

DEGH! Mataku membesar mendengar ucapannya. Seolah ia tahu aku akan mati. Apakah terlihat diwajahku?

"Percaya padaku?" tanyanya lagi. Demi semua yang ada di hidupku. Sekonyong-konyong, aku merasakan dorongan untuk mempercayainya. Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa bersandar dibahuku. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah." Tambahnya sambil menepuk bahu kirinya. Semua yang terjadi hari ini, aku berharap tidak akan berakhir. Jika waktuku masih panjang, aku ingin terus berada di sisi Donghae. Sungguh, kini aku bisa lebih merasa untuk menikmati hidupku seakan besok adalah hari terakhirku –walau kenyataannya memang begitu.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahu Donghae. Bahunya hangat. Tanpa kusadari aku mulai tertidur. Dan sayup-sayup suara Donghae menghilang. Tuhan, kumohon, aku masih ingin melihat senyumannya dan mendengar suaranya. Ijinkan aku untuk masih bisa terbangun dari tidurku. Setidaknya untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal padanya. Dan selanjutnya segalanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie, Hyukkie, ireona, Hyukkie. Ireona."

Aku merasa suara Donghae memanggilku dan menyuruhku bangun. Dengan berat aku bangun. Mataku mengerjab membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. Aku mulai menegakkan kembali badanku. Bis berhenti, ku amati sekitar ku. Pantai. Ah, aku ternyata sudah sampai, ternyata aku tertidur sampai ke pantai. Tertidur? Aku tertidur? Itu artinya sekarang aku bangun dan masih hidup? Terima kasih Tuhan. Jadi tadi benar Donghae yang membangunkanku.

"Kau yang membangunkanku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, siapa lagi. Hanya ada kita berdua disini. Semua orang sudah turun. Kau tertidur dengan lelap, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu." Jawabnya. Aku beruntung Donghae membangunkanku. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi jika Donghae tidak membangunkanku.

"Kajja, kita ke pantai." Ajak Donghae sambil menarik tanganku. Tapi aku menahannya. Bukankah dia bilang dia kemari untuk bertemu sepupunya. Kenapa sekarang malah mengajak ku ke pantai.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan menemui sepupumu?" ujarku.

"Dia bisa menunggu. Tapi kau tidak. Ayo." Donghae kembali menarik tanganku, mengajakku turun dari bis. Aku hanya diam mengikuti. Kami memasuki pantai dan berjalan di tepi pantai, cukup dekat sehingga air laut bisa mengenai kaki kami. Donghae berjalan disampingku sambil menggenggam tanganku erat. Kami seperti sepasang kekasih, bukan? Tapi sayangnya tidak.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hem, aku menyukainya. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini."

"Aku akan terus menemanimu, Hyukkie. Selamanya. Jangan khawatir. Nikmatilah waktumu, Hyukkie."

Maksudnya? Kalau dipikir-pikir, Donghae seperti mengetahui sesuatu yang tak aku tahu. Seperti menyimpan sebuah rahasia tentang diriku. Sebenarnya siapa Donghae ini. Aku berhenti, Donghae ikut berhenti. Ia menoleh padaku, kupandangi Donghae dengan tatapan lurus.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku. Bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah tersenyum. Membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Sekarang kita nikmati saja waktu yang tersisa." Tidak, aku butuh kejelasan untuk semua ini. "Aku pasti akan mengatakannya. Aku janji."

Aku kembali berjalan mengikuti langkah Donghae. Kami menyusuri pantai dan bermain bersama. Untuk sesaat aku lupa tentang penyakitku. Matahari sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Aku duduk di hamparan pasir pantai memperhatikan matahari tenggelam ditemani Donghae dan semilir angin pantai yang lembut. Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu." Kata Donghae.

"Kenapa harus? Bukankah seharusnya kau yang menceritakan padaku tentang dirimu." Balas ku. Donghae tertawa, tawa yang sungguh… entahlah, aku juga bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. Yang jelas tawanya berbeda dengan tawa orang pada umumnya. Aku yakin, Donghae berbeda. Bahkan, aku bisa melihat, matanya terlihat lebih jernih dan hitam daripada mata manusia pada umumnya. Seharusnya aku takut, bukan? Tapi aku tidak takut. Aku penasaran.

"Ceritakan saja. Baru aku akan menceritakan tentang diriku."

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Mulaiku. "Aku hanya yeojya biasa yang menanti kematiannya." Aku tersenyum hambar.

"Menanti kematian?" ulangnya.

"Ya, menanti kematian. Aku sakit. Tumor otak, dan menurut doker umur ku hanya tinggal dua hari terhitung dari hari ini." Aku merasa diriku menyedihkan.

"Dokter bukan Tuhan."

"Semua orang mengatakan begitu. Tapi setidaknya, kata-katanya menjelaskan sesuatu hal yang lain tentang umur seseorang."

"Kau tidak akan mati besok." Kuharap begitu.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu."

"Baiklah. Kau mau ku mulai dari mana?" tanyanya.

"Terserah padamu."

"Baiklah, aku adalah Lee Donghae. Malaikat yang akan menemani seorang yeojya manis bernama Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk dan mengantarkannya menuju ke tempat dimana dia bisa bebas dari rasa kesakitan." Donghae menatap tepat di mataku. Malaikat katanya, dia bercanda.

"Kau bercanda." Aku tertawa meremehkan.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan percaya. Tapi coba kau pikir, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau tidak akan mati hanya karena tertidur, atau bagaimana aku bisa menyuruhmu menikmati waktu-waktu terakhirmu dan mengatakan kau tidak akan mati besok." Benar, semua itu terasa benar. Lalu, kalau dia memang malaikat, dan ia tahu aku tidak akan mati besok, lalu kapan? Hari ini, kah?

"Kalau kau malaikat, malaikat _apa_ kau ini?"

"Malaikat kematian. Sudah kubilang, bukan. Aku ditugaskan untuk menemanimu dan mengantarmu ke tempat dimana kau tidak akan merasa kesakitan lagi."

"Jangan bercanda! Malaikat apa, kematian apa, tempat apa? Jangan bercanda pada orang yang sedang menanti hari terakhirnya! Apa buktinya kalau kau malaikat?" suaraku meninggi. Aku berdiri, Donghae ikut berdiri.

"Kau perlu bukti?" tentu saja aku butuh bukti. Jika dia memang malaikat, aku siap mati kapan saja. "Baiklah."

Secara tiba-tiba, sepasang sayap berbulu putih menyembul keluar dari balik punggung Donghae. Sayap itu besar, lebar, dan indah bekilauan. Donghae benar-benar malaikat. Wajahnya terlihat lebih menawan. "Kau bisa menyentuhnya jika tidak percaya."

Aku beringsut mendekati Donghae. Tanganku terulur untuk menyentuh sayap Donghae. Asli, sayap itu asli. Rasanya lembut dan sedikit geli saat bersentuhan dengan tanganku. Aku memutari tubuhnya dan kulihat sayap itu benar-benar keluar dari dalam punggungnya.

"Ini asli." Gumamku.

"Ya, sekarang kau percaya padaku?" aku mengangguk. "Bolehkah aku menjadi malaikatmu?"

"Asalkan kau berjanji akan selalu bersama denganku, kau kuijinkan." Aku memeluk Donghae dari belakang. Kutempelkan wajahku pada sayapya, merasakan kelembutan sayap itu. "Kapan kau akan membawaku pergi?"

"Kapanpun kau siap."

"Aku siap sekarang."

Donghae berbalik dan memandangku. "Kapanpun, tapi tidak sekarang. Nanti. Kau harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada keluargamu. Bertemulah dulu dengan keluargamu, mandi dan berpakaianlah yang cantik. Aku akan menjemputmu dikamarmu. Nanti malam. Aku janji."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Donghae kembali menyembunyikan sayapnya. Kami berjalan meninggalkan pantai dan kembali ke Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah sekarang aku berada, di depan pintu rumahku. Donghae mengantarku hanya sampai pagar rumah, selanjutnya ia melayang pergi, benar-benar terbang melayang. Kubuka pintu rumah dan mulai masuk.

"Aku pulang." Sapaku setelah masuk rumah. Derap langkah kaki mulai terdengar. Umma, Appa, dan Sora eonnie muncul dari dalam rumah. Umma langsung menerjangku dan memelukku erat. Ia terisak di bahuku. Melihat Umma menangis, aku jadi merasa berat meninggalkan mereka, apalagi mengucapkan kata berpisah. "Gwaenchana, Umma. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku mohon jangan pergi lagi, Hyukkie. Umma benar-benar khawatir. Umma mohon." Kata Umma.

"Ne, mianhaeyo, Umma." Ujarku tulus.

"Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Kau lapar? Sudah makan malam?" Tanya Umma. Aku menggeleng. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan. Umma sudah masakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Ayo kita makan."

Umma menggiringku menuju ruang makan di ikuti Sora eonnie dan Appa. Dia ruang makan, aku bisa melihat meja makan penuh dengan makanan. Dan semua itu adalah makanan kesukaan kamu semua. Aku duduk di samping Sora eonnie, Umma mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk kami semua. Kami makan dengan tenang. Kurasa ini saatnya aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Umma," panggilku.

"Ne, Chagi."

"Mianhae, aku sering merepotkan Umma, Appa, dan Eonnie. Aku belum bisa menjadi anak yang berbakti dan adik yang baik. Yang ada aku malah menyusahkan kalian semua." Ujarku.

"Hei, kau ini bicara apa? Seperti apapun dirimu, bagiku kau adalah adik terbaik yang kumiliki. Sudah, jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Kau membuatku merinding, tahu." Kata Sora eonnie.

"Benar, Hyukkie. Seperti apapun dirimu, Umma dan Appa akan selalu bangga padamu. Kamu bangga bisa memiliki anak sepertimu. Jadi jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. Arrase?" kata Appa.

"Arraseo." Setelah makan aku kembali ke kamar dan mandi. Kunyalakan shower dan kubiarkan airnya membasahi tubuhku yang berdiri dibawahnya. Mataku terpejam dan aku masih bisa merasakan dinginnya air yang menuruni tubuhku.

"Aku belum mati." Gumamku. Cepat-cepat ku selesaikan mandiku. Setelah mandi aku memilih memakai gaun warna putihku dan sedikit merias wajahku. Setelah itu aku menunggu Donghae sambil duduk di ranjangku. Pikiranku kembali mengingat semua yang sudah kulalui di hidupku. Dan itu membuat air mataku meluncur bebas.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau kau cantik jika tersenyum." Aku menoleh ke arah jendela kamarku yang sengaja ku buka. Donghae berdiri disana dalam wujud malaikatnya.

"Kau membuatku merasa sulit, Hae."

"Benarkah?" Donghae melangkah memasuki kamarku dan duduk disampingku. "Itu artinya kau menghargai hidupmu."

"Aku selalu menghargai hidupku." Bantahku.

"Tapi yang kulihat di bis tadi tidak seperti itu."

Aku diam, perkataan Donghae sedikit banyak ada benarnya. "Kapan kita pergi?"

"Sesiapmu. Siap sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah, tatap aku." Perintah Donghae. Kami saling berhadapan dan saling memandang. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, seperti ingin menciumku. Kutahan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Menjemputmu, tentu saja." Jawabnya enteng.

"Dengan menciumku?"

"Kau special, Hyukkie. Karena special, aku juga menjemputmu dengan cara special. Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Kau ingin pergi sekarang atau kita bisa…"

"Tidak, sekarang saja. Aku sudah siap. Lakukanlah." Ujarku. Aku menutup mata, bersiap menerima kehadiran Donghae. Bibir Donghae menyentuh bibirku. Ia mulai menciumku. Lembut, ciuman Donghae lembut. Kukalungkan tanganku di lehernya, dan tangan Donghae menarik pinggangku agar lebih merapat. Semakin lama, tenggorokanku semakin panas, dan dadaku terasa sakit juga sesak. Nafasku mulai pendek. aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang berusaha untuk keluar dari tubuhku. Dan kemudian, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Donghae melepas ciumannya, aku kembali membuka mata dan berdiri bersama Donghae. Aku menoleh ke arah ranjang. Disanalah aku, jasad ku, terbaring dengan senyum mengembang. Aku sudah tidak tinggal di dunia lagi, aku yang sekarang bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya, melainkan rohku.

"Merasa menyesal?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tidak. Aku merasa ringan. Aku tidak merasa sakit lagi." Memang benar, aku yang sekarang terasa lebih ringan dan segar. Seperti baru saja dilahirkan kembali. Aku tidak lagi merasakan sakit yang sering menyiksaku. Aku sudah bebas.

"Sebentar lagi orang tuamu kemari, mereka ingin mengecek keadaanmu. Kau ingin pergi sekarang?" kata Donghae. Belum sempat aku menjawab, pintu kamarku sudah terbuka. Muncullah Umma dan Appa, wajah mereka menyiratkan keterkejutan saat melihat jasadku tergeletak di ranjang.

"HYUKKIE!" pekik Umma. Umma dan Appa mendatangi jasadku dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh tanpa nyawaku. Jerit tangis mulai terdengar. Umma bahkan menangis histeris. Aku terus memperhatikan mereka.

"Umma, waeyo?" Sora eonnie datang dan langsung bergabung dengn orangtuaku. Ia ikut menangis, walau tak sehisteris Umma. Sekarang dikamarku terdengar suara jerit tangis yang memilukan.

"Hyukkie, ayo pergi." Ajak Donghae. Aku mengangguk lemah dan berjalan menuju jendela bersama Donghae. Donghae keluar kerlebih dulu dan melayang dengan sayapnya. Tangannya terulur ke arahku. Sebelum menerima tangan Donghae aku menoleh kea rah ranjangku.

"Saranghae, Umma, Appa, Eonnie." Lirihku. Setelah itu, aku menerima uluran tangan Donghae. Donghae menggendongku dan kami terbang bersama.

"Selamat datang di kehidupanmu yang baru Lee Hyukjae. Aku Malaikat Lee Donghae, malaikat pendampingmu. Salam kenal." Ucap Donghae.

"Aku ingin menjadi malaikat sepertimu, Hae."

"Kau akan menjadi sepertiku. Tenang saja. Sekarang tidurlah. Perjalanan kita jauh."

Aku Lee Hyukjae, calon malaikat seperti Donghae. Siap menjalani kehidupan barunya di dunia tanpa kesakitan.

"Ehm, Hyukkie, apa kau keberatan jika ku beri pilihan lain selain menjadi malaikat sepertiku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Menjadi kekasihku."

"Bagaimana jika semua pilihan itu ku ambil. Keberatan?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae."

"Sekarang tidurlah. Akan ku bangunkan kau nanti."

Baiklah, ku ralat ucapanku. Aku Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, calon malaikat seperti kekasihku, Malaikat Donghae. Siap menjalani kehidupan barunya di dunia tanpa kesakitan.

THE END

* * *

><p>Huuah susah juga ya bikin ff Angst :D<p>

semoga readers suka.

gomawo untuk semua yang sudah mendukung Mi, yang sudah nungguin Mi selama hiatus. Jeongmal khamsahamnida

Review please... *nadahin tangan bangeng Choco*


End file.
